Gang Spy
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: After getting beaten by his gang for disobedience, Deidara is found by the enemy gang, Akatsuki, in their territory with amnesia and Pein decides to use this to his advantage. To take down the enemy from the inside out. Eventual SasoDei. Modern Day AU.


Document Opened: 06/27/2009, 07:36pm.

Authors Note: Earlier I watched 'Madagascar' and I have to admit it's a good movie. I only decided to watch it because I saw and _like _the Nicktoon show 'The Penguins of Madagascar'. After I type up the rest of the mandatory warnings and junk I will be resuming watching the sequel while writing this. Why I am telling you this, I don't know. My real life nickname is 'Gabby' .

Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, Violence, Edited Language via Hidan, mainly, Perhaps a future lemon.

Genres: Action, Crime, Mystery, Drama, Humor, Romance, Maybe Angst?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Madagascar bits I mentioned. I 3 the Penguins though. I think Skipper is my favorite.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was walking aimlessly down one of the cities backstreets. He had no idea where he was, where he was walking to or even who he was for that matter. All he knew was that half an hour ago he had woken up in one of the alleys, unable to remember anything. So, he had decided to get up and leave there. And now here he was with no direction and a headache painful enough to knock a normal person out.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

A certain spiky haired gang leader could tell something was off. The blond currently walking down the street, across from them, was in their current enemy gang and _knew _without a doubt that _this _was Akatsuki territory. No question about it.

So, he had left the present members on standby to go see why the other was in their terrain. The two options he could presently come up with were, one: he had been put up to some inane plan by the enemy or two: he had gotten a little too cocky and was looking for a fight.

He seriously doubted the second one but then again, he had no idea why the teen was there to begin with.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey!" He heard someone shout and unintentionally looked over his shoulder to see what he guessed was an older teenager, walking towards him. The other male had short, spiky, ginger colored hair and quite a few piercings. 'Maybe he knows me, un?' He thought but started to get an odd gut feeling about something he couldn't quite place just yet.

"You, what are you doing here?" The spiky haired teen saw confusion in the blonds visible blue eye. "I....don't know, un." Really, he didn't. "Do I know you, un?" For a moment he thought he saw surprise flash in the ginger haired teens grey eyes but didn't say anything.

"You really have no idea who I am or where this is, do you?" His mind was already at work getting an idea that would be useful for them. It was then he noticed some blood contrasting against the teens golden blond hair.

"Sorry, I don't even know who _I am_, un." He sighed and after a quick blink he asked curiously. "Um, do you know who I am, un?" The taller male seemed to know him so maybe he could help?

A deviant smirk appeared on the other males face, one that made the blond almost regret asking. "Yes. But follow me first and I will tell you what you want to know. It's probably not safe to keep talking here as our enemies could be nearby." Even he knew there was no real chance that they would intrude on their turf as they were not even that stupid. However if his new plan worked then they could have the person he had wanted to be in Akatsuki, actually join.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A silver haired teen was the first to voice what they were thinking after seeing a known enemy following their leader, Pein, back to them. "What the f*ck is _he_ doing here?" He crossed his arms. However the two were close enough to have heard that and the blond looked at him, puzzled.

"Did I do something to make you mad, un?" With that the others just stared at him with varying gazes for a moment. They all seemed very familiar to him but nothing would come to mind.

"Are you f*cking serious?" The silver haired male stated while eying the blond quizzically. Their gangs had been in a fight just two nights ago.

"Listen, the rest of you are dismissed for today and I will call you later with _tomorrows_ details." Originally they were supposed to go to Pein's to strategize against the other gang but something more important came up. And he was going to make full advantage of it.

In silent understanding they started to leave but not without casting a wary glance at the blond who was more confused then before. Wondering what he had done that was so bad to make eight other people possibly angry at him.

"You, follow me." Pein motioned to the blond who figured he had nothing to lose. Or at least he hoped.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had only taken the two ten minutes to reach Pein's place but since they walked in silence, it felt like a lot longer. But now, they were both seated in his living-room and he found his heart almost racing with anxiousness and anticipation at getting some answers.

"Do you know my name, un?" He saw no emotion on the other males face. "Deidara Katsuiwa. That's your name, ring any bells?" He asked seeing while watching the younger teen take in this new information. He had been looking down at the moment in thought.

Deidara looked back up to face the ginger haired male again. "It...sounds familiar. Can you tell me anything else, un?" He wanted to know as much about himself that this guy did. He was his only connection to who he was.

"Yes, but only simple facts just for the moment. We don't know how long you were injured. Too much could make it worse." Deidara nodded, not really having a choice. And small part of him was irked at that but he refrained from saying something he had a feeling he would regret.

"You're fifteen and technically our youngest and most recent member. You go to a different highschool then we do. However things like where you live or anything along those lines was never revealed." He wasn't exactly lying about this as they had no idea where the teen lived.

For a moment he wondered if he should have felt bad about keeping something that sounded as simple as that a secret before remembering that he said 'member'. "What exactly did I join, un?"

"Akatsuki. But more on that will come later." Around this area Pein knew he would have to pick and choose his words carefully or otherwise it could turn out badly, for them both.

"I guess I should go start looking for where I live then, un." Pein looked at the younger males thoughtful face and could see that he was serious. He wondered if Deidara just hadn't let the reality of his situation sink in just yet. Then again he knew just how much of a problem the teen unknowingly had on his hands.

"It is dangerous and unwise for you to be out doing something like that alone. You may stay here for the time being. Besides, consider your situation _wisely_." Unfortunately he could not let the teen know the fact he had even saved a few of their lives over time in the past. Just the other day he had prevented Sasori's getting shot.

They also knew the consequenes for such actions and knew how harsh and cruel their opponents could be to their own members. Something not tolerated in the Akatsuki. There were punishments for things such as blatant disobedience or disregard but nothing like beating their own sense-less because of it.

Situation? He hadn't really thought about it as a few things happened so fast since he got up from the alley. He had no idea of anything beyond from what this person had told him. The blond frowned as varying thoughts ran through his mind, ranging from things like where he did live to simpler things like what his favorite color was. Unable to stop the questions running through his mind, he thought he heard the pierced male say something but his voice was too far away to tell and he had to blink a couple of times as his vision started blurring in and out. Before he knew it, all he could feel was his pounding headache and then darkness.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pein made sure the blond had a pulse and was at least breathing normally before letting out a light sigh while shaking his head. The ginger haired male understood that he just put Deidara in more danger then he was more then likely already in.

Unknowing to the others, he had seen the teen outside of gang fights to try and get him to switch sides and join them without using force. That had been to no avail has he was fairly loyal despite how he was treated there. Something Pein understood to some degree.

'I should inform the others.' He couldn't say he was disappointed with this development since it would be good for them in the long run, if all went well then they would have their new member and take down the enemy from the inside out.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note: Please don't kill me for how I have written 'Pein' here. -Kitty eyes-.

The characterizations should hopefully improve with the fic and yes it is SasoDei.:p.

Finished: 06/29/2009, 12:42am.


End file.
